


Why?

by personqwer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Dissociation, Gen, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personqwer/pseuds/personqwer
Summary: After his defeat at the hands of Yugi Muto in the Duelist Kingdom finals, and after his assault at the hands of Bakura, Pegasus J. Crawford reflects on and regrets what he's done through a dissociative episode.





	Why?

They say what goes around, comes around. Before being knocked unconscious, during the searing pain of having his Millennium Eye ripped from his socket, Pegasus J. Crawford had a moment of realization that, maybe he deserved this. As he screamed in protest of the nefarious spirit’s invasion of his body, he remembered his childhood favorite T.V. show. One of Funny Bunny’s main themes was that of karma. The bad guy always gets what is coming to them. Going around attempting to defeat the almighty protagonist would only result in them getting a punishment of equal value. 

Pegasus lost consciousness on the thought that maybe he was the bad guy.

His dreams were vague, and Pegasus could hardly recall them. He could only remember how lonely and afraid he felt. He had surely lost everything, no less the chance to see his lost love again…

He woke up in a cold, bright hospital room. His vision was blurry, and he squinted so his eye could adjust to the light, he lay there motionless for a long time, unsure of how to process his situation. He didn't know how long he had been asleep. 

He reached up slowly, and touched the area where his left eye would've normally been. He felt something soft… It took him a minute to make the assumption that it was a medical eye patch. It didn't occur to him immediately that he shouldn't reach his fingers underneath it, and was haunted to the bone at the fact that there was no eyeball there, flesh or gold. He pulled his hand back down underneath his thin blanket.

Look what he had gone and done. He lost his eye, swallowed by the Millennium item bestowed upon him years ago, and now he had lost that too. He lost at his own games, and he had lost his chances of ever seeing Cecilia again. 

But… The biggest thing he had ever lost was his innocence.

He closed his eye, and willed himself to sit up. He looked back behind him, and saw his body still lying in the hospital bed behind him. He realized how sad he looked, and turned back away from himself.

He couldn't feel the bed beneath him, but he scooted off of the bed that was suddenly much too big for him; he was too short now. He stood up, and looked down at himself. His old PJ’s, that had rabbits on them. His mother had gotten these for him when he was around nine years old. He missed her.

He looked around the room, half expecting to see get-well-soon cards on the table beside the bed, but he saw no such thing.

He heard the sound of walking outside of his hospital room, and he peered over at the door. He called out in a young voice he had long grown out of,

_“Hello? Where am I?”_

But, he didn't get a response. Maybe they didn't hear him. He walked over to the door, and reached up to twist the doorknob. His hand went right through it though, and he decided to just step through it entirely.

He looked down the hall, and saw at the end a familiar face waving to him. It was Mimicat! Pegasus felt his heart jump, although the jolting feeling felt far away from him. He reached out to his beloved Toon card and started to chase after it.

_“Wait, don't go!”_ Pegasus called out, as Mimicat slinked away without responding. 

Pegasus felt as if he was sprinting, but he wasn't going anywhere. His heart began to race faster, miles and miles behind him. 

_“Please…”_ Pegasus pleaded, _“Don't leave me too!”_

The twisted hallways of the hospital felt as if they were closing in on him, and laughing at him. Pegasus began to sob, running and making no progress.

_“Cecilia…”_ Pegasus watched as Mimicat, what felt like miles in front of him, turned around and looked almost sympathetically at him. 

Mimicat grinned wide, and transfigured into a young girl, that Pegasus knew all too well. 

_“Cecilia..?”_ Pegasus stopped running, as it was pointless. He could barely see her through his tears that he could hardly blink away. _“Cecilia…”_

Pegasus dropped to his knees and sobbed, reaching out to Cecilia again. 

_“Please come back… I'm scared… E-everything is dark.. I-It hurts…”_

Cecilia opened her mouth as if to say something, but all that came out was the cartoonish laughter of Funny Bunny. Pegasus screamed as the floor gave way below him, and he fell, and he fell.

Pegasus gasped, and opened his eye again. He was back in his hospital room, and back in his adult body. A nurse was beside his bed, gently shaking him awake.

“Mr. Crawford… It's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?” She asked with a gentle smile. 

Pegasus blinked away the tears in his eye. 

“Do I have visitors?” He asked, his voice cracking. 

The nurse shook her head solemnly, “No, sir.”

“Oh… Okay…” 

Pegasus stared at her a minute, deeply unsettled at the fact he couldn't read her mind. He hated himself for wishing he still could.

“You sustained head injuries, but you're stable now. You've been in a coma for three days.” She said.

“Thank you…” Pegasus looked back up at the ceiling, and closed his eyes. He felt horrible, and terribly lonely. He thought about who would even want to visit him anyway, and no names came up in his mind.

He really was the villain in this story. And he was filled with regret.


End file.
